falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Vale
Vale was a former mining town in Nevada. Pre-War On November 1, 1890, the mining town of Vale was created to mine it's main mineral iron. Vale's iron deposits were extremely useful in the development of America's railroads and trains. Vale would later help the iron market during World War 2; since the shortage of metals were already high wit most resources going to the war. Eventually after World War 2, certain companies began to find that Vale also contained many rare earth elements, especially El Dorado Mining Co. in California. These elements, such as plutonium and silicon, along with the other elements and minerals in the area; would help make these companies richer than they were before. Along with this, they computer and arms industry would have an increase in profits over the decades. In the mid-21st century, mining slowed in the great mining town of Vale as oil supplies began to decline. Many of the companies' equipment, such as massive drills and trucks; would be left at former mining sites. El Dorado Mining Co., who had switched to more alternate power sources in the 2040s, was left as the chief mining company in all Vale and the surrounding. From the 2050s up till October 23, 2077; Vale would still be a noisy place as drills went into the ground and hills. The Great War During the Great War, many of the town's residents and miners hid in the mine shafts near the town; which saved most of the population. Only a single warhead managed to hit near the town, causing only minor damage to some buildings in the area. Some of the mining shafts would collapse because of the blast, killing a large amount of people who lay near the doorways. Miners who were working near the blast zone were immediately incinerated by the super-hot heat, leaving only their shadows on the ground. Construction workers, who were building new facilities for El Dorado's workers, were crushed to death by their own equipment and surrounding buildings. Post War Enclave Occupation In 2239, a small Enclave Strike Force was sent to Vale because of its precious elements. The Strike Force captured the town without any resistance, and began making the people mine the minerals out of the mines. These minerals and elements were used in making many of the Enclave's armor, weapons, vehicles, and technologies. In 2242, this facility would be one of the many west coast Enclave facilities to be invaded by the NCR. All of the Enclave personnel in the town were evacuated to unknown locations in the eastern parts of the wasteland. The NCR would then begin to mine many of the town's minerals again; since they were beneficial to the growth of the country. The people of Vale were given more rights than they had under the Enclave, and were even payed to work in the mines. NCR rule The NCR began to send in more miners to Vale to mine it's minerals to grow it's economy. The NCR began to also fine vast deposits of gold near the town, and began to mine to support the NCR dollar. With Vale's gold deposits, along with other mine's gold deposits; the NCR grew rich and powerful. When the NCR-Brotherhood War started in 2248, the Brotherhood of Steel went after Vale's large gold reserves and destroyed them by melting them down with their laser weaponry. They had planned to halt production by diminishing the money of the NCR. As the Brotherhood retreated from the area, the town of Vale lost it's meaning. The town, without its huge deposits of Gold, was worthless. Category:Locations